Visited
by MandrakeAndMyrtle
Summary: Well bullpoopie. I was in another Kalona dream. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest. He walked out from behind a tree, before falling to the ground. My soul took over, I was Aya and he was mine. I rushed to his side.


**Hello people!**

**I haven't written since my last account so this is my first story in a while (save two the other two stories on my page which I wrote when I had my old account) so this is a short story to try and get my writing skills back. This is just a dream-scene between Kalona and Zoey. Hope you like it !**

**Marianna:)**

**p.s I own nothing !**

* * *

><p>Well bullpoopie. I was in another Kalona dream. Goddess the guy just didn't know when to stop did he? I looked around. Another beautiful scene surrounded me. I didn't think it was anywhere on earth, it looked too ethereal to be. Ethereal? Damien would be proud.<br>I was sitting in a meadow at night. The dew clung to me as I stood up off the grassy floor. I looked up, hoping to see the moon, some sign that the goddess' presence was here but dark clouds filled the sky.  
>Frowning, I took in the meadow some more. The grass wasn't green, but more of a pale teal colour. A few willows hung sadly over a silvery stream, I could feel their ancientness streaming up to me, and a few hundred meters away the remains of a once beautiful castle could be seen.<br>In all its sorrow, the meadow was still beautiful.  
>"Alright, I know you're here. Come out already." I sighed and folded my arms over my chest.<br>A small moment passed, and then he walked out from behind a tree, actually stumbled awkwardly was probably the better way to describe it, before falling to the ground. I sucked in a sharp breath, thick black blood spilled out from a lash in his side.  
>My soul took over, I was Aya and he was mine. I rushed to his side, dropping to my knees before him.<br>"Aya, my sweet." He sighed.  
>"What happened?" I was still me, and although I knew he couldn't be trusted, my heart ached to see him hurt.<br>"Tis' but a scratch." He chuckled before going on,  
>"But to know you care enough to be worried about me is pleasing." He turned his head up in a cocky grin.<br>That set me off.  
>"Well if it's but a scratch I guess I should be going." I growled and shoved him away.<br>He let out a cry of pain.  
>Unless you have ever heard the sound of a hurt immortal then you wouldn't know the feeling that consumes you when you do. It's like hearing a kitten being tortured. You have to help them, even if they've scratched and bitten you before, it's impossible not to feel the need to help them.<br>Then I did something I would never have done any other time.  
>Cautiously I bent down next to him, and ran a hand along the wound. His body felt cool under my touch and even his blood felt close to freezing.<br>I shivered.  
>"Spirit, I wouldn't call you to such a tainted being if it was any other person, but please come to Kalona and heal his wounds, and stay with him for a while."<br>I felt Spirit's presence and the deep understanding of it as it channelled from me into Kalona. I saw his eyes widen and the cut heal instantly. Spirit didn't refuse or rebut but willingly flowed into Kalona.  
>I pulled my hand away and sat down in the dew.<br>Drawing in a breath I looked to him again.  
>"I once had an affinity for spirit, but it deserted me when I fell." His voice shook a bit as he spoke.<br>"I thought the Goddess didn't take away her gifts."  
>"She did not. Spirit chose to leave me. Sometime I do not blame it, and other times I curse it for doing so." He meet my eyes as he explained.<br>I paused.  
>Could I blame him? If any of the elements left me I wouldn't feel like Zoey Redbird anymore.<br>A sigh escaped me.  
>"So, what is this place then?" I asked with a little more confidence in my voice.<br>Kalona grunted.  
>"The realm of Erebus."<br>That explained the gloomy look of the place, the realm of the God of Darkness wouldnt be quite like any other. Not that I had been to many.  
>"That would mean my soul isn't with my body but this is just a dream." I dared.<br>"The realm of Erebus is one that can be reached in dreams." He countered and stood up slowly.  
>"Are you always half naked." I huffed and folded my arms over my chest in an (failing) attempt to hide the craving for his body.<br>He smirked at that and held out of assistance to help me up.  
>Ignoring it, I scrambled into a standing position.<br>"Why would you be here then, didn't you love Nyx?" I asked suspiciously.  
>"Whenever I am injured in a dream my soul is drawn to this place. It is reminder of pain and my place of suffering." He explained.<br>"And Erebus allows you to be here?"  
>He shook his wings in annoyance and before I could blink he had his me in his arms and his wings covered around us.<br>"Why speak of matters with such little importance Zoey Redbird? Maybe the realm of Eros would be more fitting for us to meet?" His voice slithered evilly in the air around us and immediately I felt Spirit leave us.  
>"No! Why do you keep trying this?" I struggled against him. He responded by pushing me against a tree and shoving his leg between mine. His wings held me with no exit and he was all around me. IFear crept though me.<br>"Your fear only gives me power A-ya, but I'd think be now surely you'd be used to my touch." He grinned slyly.  
>I slid my hands behind me and around the dreary willow. <em><br>Earth come to me please, I need your help_. I felt the strong, massive power of the element flow into me.  
>"Kalona," I began, Earth supporting my voice. Then like a tsunami, an incredible surge of energy flow through me, and speaking with me were my sisters, other chosen daughters of Nyx and we spoke as one.<br>"You attempt to assault Zoey Redbird, beloved and chosen daughter of Nyx, within the realm of her consort Erebus after she healed you. You feel no compassion, no thanks and no love Kalona. Now you will suffer our wrath."  
>My right hand lifted and grabbed Kalona's right wing turning it to stone, and before he could react my left caught his other wing, turning it to stone as well and slowly the stone made its way along his body.<br>He looked at me with pained eyes.  
>"A-ya, why?" He cried before he was consumed by the earth.<br>"This was your own doing Kalona."  
>My eyes flew open. One word escaped my lips.<br>"Stark."  
>Then for the third time in my life, I fainted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you guys think! R&amp;R!<strong>

**And sorry its so short, just a little piece to get me started.**

**:)**


End file.
